From Hate to Love
by Wyltk
Summary: When Ginny and Draco get punished for their fighting it results in a over summer punishment. This is the punishment through Ginny's eyes.


AN: Well another D/G fic. Now this one I must say I'm not all that proud of. Personally I find the ideal of letters and diaries slowly becoming overused in the D/G world. This is a big blow to my ego for I try to come up with ideals that are my own and are different then the normal. But this was just dying to be written. I thought of it late one night, along with another fic, and it took me by the hair and said "I DON'T CARE HOW UNORIGINAL I AM! YOU'RE WRITING ME!"  
  
So I must say I do own slight portions of this plot line. Because usually other people use Penpals and Diary and things like that. I found it much more interesting too make it a punishment though. And not only that, but the entire fic is staged in one sided letters. But the majority of writing in letters and things comes from a list of authors whom are greater then I can even hope to be among these talented people lies the such as Davesmom and Dazma. So bearing in mind that.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ms. Padfoot-chan, or Wyltk, owns jack diddly squat. Another words I own nothing, notta, zip, zero. I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own this plot line. No suing.  
  
  
  
From Hate to Love: A Collection of Letters  
  
By Wyltk  
  
Ferret,  
  
I don't know why Dumbledore wanted us to write each other for our punishment! It's almost enough to make me feel like I shouldn't have smashed that pie into your face. Then again perhaps not. And you slapped me after words so it's as much your fault as mine!  
  
I'm sure you got the same letter from Dumbledore explaining that we are to write each other at least once a week. And all that other stuff. Can't believe he's making his phoenix come and deliver out letters! It's not fair.  
  
Mom totally went off when she heard I had to write you. Told me I was threatening to get more detentions and punishments then Fred or George. I really don't care that would actually be quite an achievement.  
  
Hmmm. Think you could have your head handy for any pies that might come my way?  
  
I Hate You,  
  
Your Favorite Weasel!  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy,  
  
I'm so glad to see you know how to spell. However, I think the word "Bye" does not qualify as a letter. Oh well, I'll just make you read this letter. Or at the very least make it harder to burn.  
  
Cause. if you throw this in the fire without tapping it with your wand two time it will throw ashes straight at you. Fred and George helped me come up with the powder. But you'll only know this if your reading and if your reading that probably means you aren't going to burn this so you can forget it.  
  
I guess I should write something to you so how bout I tell you a little bit about my family? How about going from youngest to oldest? That should be the easiest for your tiny brain to understand. So we'll start with Ron.  
  
Ron is a slight hot head, though he can be funny sometimes. Fred, George, and I play a game, don't tell him, to see who can make him the darkest shade of red. So far I'm winning by twenty degrees.  
  
That was a nice one I changed his room to maroon and had about fifty spiders in there. Well technically *I* didn't change it, my oldest brother, Bill, did, but it was my ideal. Forgot to mention the fact that Ron *hates* spiders. Anyway, he came storming out of his room, and the best part, he went straight towards the twins and told them off! I got some nice pictures on camera before he realized the twins didn't do it. He still hasn't figured out who did. The twins and I have filled up six pages full of pictures of just him!  
  
Next is Fred, he's the youngest twin though you can't actually tell. Though both twins do things mostly together, Fred is usually the one that gets them through the tough stuff when their stuck. He can actually be very quiet when he wants to be.  
  
George however is the one that's more hands on and loud. Once he's got the hang of something he uses his own methods and can finish whatever it is quickly. He can degnome the whole garden within ten minutes a feat the rest of my brothers and I can't beat. It takes us at least a hour and even then there is always the stray one we couldn't get.  
  
Oops! Mum's calling. To bad I can't make this longer. I really wanted to bug you more. Then again I've never been one for writing long lette-ACK! Mum used my whole name! I'm outta here!  
  
Yours in Eternal Dislikement, Virginia  
  
PS: Do you find it strange that Fawkes shows up right after you sign your letters? Or does that only happen to me?  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy,  
  
We've finally progressed beyond one word. I *am* impressed. Really, I'm cheering you on here. It's nice to know you can read, unlike those no- brains you call friends. What are their names again? Was it Cobbler and Goose? Oh well like I care about their names.  
  
Oh and how was the part at your house last night? I hear it's the talk of the ministry from my father; something about one of the ministry members getting drunk and dancing the funky chicken on the buffet table. That I would have died to see.  
  
Oh and how is your mother doing? Better I hope. I heard she had to miss the part last night because she was still recovering from her recent illness. Tell her I wish her well.  
  
Oh right, oh sorry I just reread your letter, the rest of my brothers. Who did I leave off with. George! That's right I left off with George. So on to Percy, Perfect Percy as he as known to my brothers.  
  
He's kind stuck up but not in a mean way he's just really. up tight. He liked rules and he likes everyone to follow the rules and it bothers him when people don't. He works for the Ministry and moved out just before I came home. He has a nice apartment with his wife Penelope. It's really lonely with only the twins, Ron and I though. I'm used to Percy waking us up to yell at the twins.  
  
I don't think you've meet my other brothers. Charlie, he works with dragons in Romania. You would be surprised at the burns he has. But that's just him he seems to take jobs none of the other tamers would try. I worry about him a lot but he's smart enough to take care of himself no matter how impulsive he can be.  
  
And then there is Bill he works for Gringott's Wizarding Bank. He brakes charms in old Egyptian tombs. He discovered a large vault why doing extra research and Gringott's let him keep half of the stuff he found. It's enough to keep our entire family rich for the rest of our lives. He offered Mum and Dad half of it but they refused. However, he's getting Ron and I new robes for Hogwarts. He says it's an early Christmas present.  
  
Well I've been at this for a while and I've got to go. Till next time.  
  
Sincerely Disliking You,  
  
Virgina  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy,  
  
Just spiffing, that lovely letter you sent me. Simply smashing old chap. Though I have to wonder can't you think of anything more original? Don't tell me you're loosing your touch? Well if you are make sure you talk to my brother. He'll love to help you out with his own insults, he's been practicing.  
  
On a nicer note I'm glad to hear you mother is doing better. I do hope she's up and about soon. After all you miss all the good stuff if your sick. And I'm truly sorry about messing up Crabbe and Goyle's names. I didn't think it would make you so angry. I hope you'll forgive me.  
  
How's Pansy doing by the way? I heard you and she were going out. Straight from her own mouth. So is it true? If so I want to know how you can stand to kiss that dirty mouth. Just a little insight wanted.  
  
Alright enough teasing you wanted to know about my parents so here you go. Mum is a really caring person. She's always helping out with some cause when were at school and when were home she's always taking care of us. She can be a bit smothering sometimes but I love her.  
  
Dad, well, he's wild about Muggle stuff. He can go on for hours about it. He works for the ministry as I'm sure you already know. He loves his job though since it's only him and another guy they are really over worked. I hear that their getting some new additions because the office for Muggle baiting is converging with them. And the other manager is retiring they are putting dad in charge!  
  
Reminds me have you ever heard of a CD player? It's really cool dad showed it to me. You know how wizards have those boxes that show the wizards video and stuff. Well it's sorta like that except they don't show the video. They just have the music. It's great to listen to and a lot easier to pack around.  
  
But I suppose you don't want to hear about that. What do you want to talk about. I mean so far you've given me short one worded answers and it's getting annoying! You better watch it or I might just send you a howler!  
  
Oh I don't have the patience to deal with this right now! I'm going off to kill Fred and George!  
  
Disliking you,  
  
Virginia  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy,  
  
I don't care what you would do if I sent you a bloody howler! I'll send one if I want to and you aren't going to stop me! So there mister I'm better then everyone else.  
  
About Pansy I heard she was your girlfriend. Straight from her own mouth. Last year she was on the train and I was looking for an empty compartment and I heard her say "Draco's my boyfriend. I'm going to visit him over the summer." You can ask her friends if you don't believe me.  
  
And if you'll stop with the annoyingly short letters asking me to tell you what Fred and George did I would tell you. But so you WILL stop they turned my hair green! Not only that but they don't know how to change it back either! It's not fair!  
  
Mom has tried every spell she can think of and has even gone so far as to look it up in a few books. So she has Fred and George working on an antidote until my hair changes back! She has them working for ten hours with only one lunch brake. It's almost worth it to see mom get mad when they ask for another brake.  
  
But I'm refusing to leave my room until my hair changes back. It should only be about another week. But if I leave now and one of my brothers gets the picture I shudder to think of all the blackmail. They have enough on me as it is.  
  
So you want to know more about me. I'm not really that interesting. Lets see I have red hair, of course, and brown eyes. My favorite color is blue and I like muggle clothes better then robes. I like the new robes though. The new one's for girls? Not sure if you've seen them.  
  
I don't really have a best friend though Dennis Creevey and I usually get along great. His brother Colin and I are sorta friends but Dennis and I are closer. Of course my brother and I are close but we have different crowds.  
  
I really love cats! Cats and owls are my absolute favorite animals. I can't stand dogs, they always strike me as so dirty. But cats I love. I've never told anyone this but I really want a kitten. A grey one with light grey stripes, not sure why those colors.  
  
I love country music. I'm not sure why but it's my favorite type of music. The majority of my brothers like the louder type of music only Charlie joins me in my love of country music. My absolute favorite song is "I Swear" by John Michael Montgomery, a muggle singer. Though that's one of the only slow songs. I like the louder and faster one's much better.  
  
I guess that's all about me. What about you?  
  
Me,  
  
Virginia  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy,  
  
You actually went and listened to a muggle radio and heard the song? What did you think? I like that sorta music but I know lots of people prefer rock. I find country more soothing and a lot happier.  
  
I can't believe your middle name! It's really cool, and before you say anything its better then mine. And before you ask you won't EVER be learning my middle name. There is no way you are learning it.  
  
You asked my what my favorite class is and I would have to say Arithmancy. It's actually really helpful. I was surprised that your favorite class was Charms. I would have guess potions or Transfiguration.  
  
My hair's finally back to normal. Seems Fred and George finally figured out how to fix it when mom threatened to take away their wands. It was funny to see how fast they scrambled over each other to give me the right potion.  
  
Sorry I can't write more but I have to help mom at the market. See you soon!  
  
Your Okay,  
  
Virginia  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy,  
  
I got my Hogwarts letter today! The list is so long this year don't you think? That new Defense teacher is a real maniac! I hope he's nothing like Lockhart. Knowing my luck the teacher probably IS Lockhart. You think they would bring him back after the memory thing?  
  
Well at least I don't have to worry about the big tests this year. The O.W.L.'s were terrible last year! At least I did alright on them. I feel sorry for you and the other seventh years though. N.E.W.T.'s are terrible so I hear from my brothers.  
  
We're going to Diagon Alley to get our stuff after the World Cup. Well. That is if the Cup doesn't last more then three days. Mom's going to get our stuff without us if it does. My brothers are majorly excited about it even if Harry can't come.  
  
I'm not really that excited. I'm really not for sure what to think. Sure, Quidditch is nice and all I'm just not as into it as my brothers. But try telling THEM that. They'll chew me up, spit me out, and precede to dance happily on my grave. Ron especially since his team finally made finals. The Chudley Cannon's. Personally I'm rooting for the Tornado's to win. Mostly just to bother him.  
  
It's going to be great when I show up in all brown rooting for Africa! The rest of my family are rooting for China. I'm still not sure why they are having the game in England though. I think it had something to do with political problems. Do you know?  
  
Well I'll leave you be for now. Hope to see you at the World Cup! And enjoy it!  
  
Sorta Liking You,  
  
Virginia  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy,  
  
The World Cup was amazing! It was great watching it. Though with you right behind me PULLING MY HAIR! I shouldn't know! Can't you be even the least bit mature? Bad enough the twins spent the entire time packing up bothering me about it! Not only that but somehow they learned about my punishment of writing to you, though they don't know it's a punishment, so now I'm being teased of writing you LOVE LETTERS!  
  
Your just lucky Ron knew all about my punishment or you might have been killed and six feet under by now. That is if they could find enough body parts to actually bury you.  
  
Africa was a awesome team weren't they? Did you see the distraction move they used? The one were someone faked a pass and the person who pretended to receive said pass went twirling in a uncontrollable looking dive and pulled out just as the other team mate scored! Brilliant!  
  
I also learned the twins had bet on Africa winning! Twenty galleons each on them. Ron was steaming when he found out. For some reason he was really hoping China would win. I didn't even know he liked China's team. Oh well after two days and sixteen hours of sitting I want to walk so I'll write later!  
  
I Like You,  
  
Virginia  
  
PS: Glad you enjoyed yourself!  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy!  
  
You planned running into me in Diagon Alley didn't you? Oh! If you did just wait till I get my hands on you. And you're very lucky! That remark you made about me being a good kisser made had Ron going after you with murder on the mind. Your just lucky my two brothers grabbed a hold of him before he could get his hands around your neck.  
  
Now the twins won't stop making kissy faces when I walk into a room, and Ron is always watching me like I'll spontaneously combust any second. Took me a hour to make him understand that you were lying. Not only that but I hadn't even been around you enough to kiss you.  
  
Though. I will grudgingly admit that it was hilariously funny. His whole face was red! You could practically see it radiating through his shirt. And Fred and George got the picture! Fred and George have me watching you and him for any other good picture opportunities.  
  
Oh! There's dad. I think he just found out mom cleaned out his workshop! I saved all his stuff from destruction though. I better go tell him where it is before he gets mad.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Virginia  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy,  
  
It's my birthday today! I finally turned sixteen! I can't believe it! It was the best birthday party I ever had. I've never had all my brothers at one birthday party since I was four and today they were all there. They pretended to leave yesterday spent the night in a tent and came back right as mom called me downstairs!  
  
Bill got me a beautiful set of dress robes. Their a forest green with white stitched designs. Their gorgeous if there's no dance this year I think I'll wear them for Christmas day. You think that would be alright?  
  
Mom and Dad got me a small gold ring with a bow and my birthstone in the middle. George and Fred gave me some of their never before seen pranks and the news that I get to cut the ribbon for the opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes next Hogsmead trip!  
  
Charlie made me a necklace on a simple leather thong but with a dragon's scale attached! It's pure white and when any kind of light hit's it, it reflects a rainbow back. He says he got it himself something about a hurt dragon but he won't tell me anything else besides the dragon gave him ten of the scale and the rest he donated to Professor Snape. As you know a dragon has to give his scales willingly and they can't be taken by force or they will loose any magic they posses.  
  
Ron and Percy teamed up and bought me the new Rascal Flatt's CD! It was great! I can't wait to listen to it! It's going to be amazing! Oh Bill's calling! I think we're going to play cards! Later!  
  
Truly Yours,  
  
Virginia  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy,  
  
I can't believe it! You'll never believe what someone just sent me! A kitten! My own kitten! Someone sent it to me for my birthday! And it's grey just like I wanted! Not only that but mom said I could keep it!  
  
It's so pretty and it slept right up against my head last night. It even has a small blue bow around it's neck! It has the sweetest eyes I've ever seen. Though, I still haven't decided on a name. I'm thinking Kappa*, Kap for short. What do you think?  
  
Oh I can't wait to get to Hogwarts and show Dennis my kitten! And the girls in my dorm will love her! Oh I can't wait to go I'm already packed and everything. What about you? Are you all ready for your last year?  
  
Oh I got to go. Kap wants to play. She's batting at my quill!  
  
Love,  
  
Virginia  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy,  
  
This should be the end of our stupid punishment. And no matter how much I hated it in the beginning I had a lot of fun writing you. I'm going to miss writing you. I hope you didn't mind my letter to much.  
  
I'm on the train at this moment, as you've probably guessed by now, and I have a compartment all to myself. Usually I have to share it with someone. Last year was the third year Slytherins that was a terror, no offense intended.  
  
Kap, I've settled on it Kappa is her name, is prowling around the compartment pouncing on fuzz. I love watching her play. She's so cute.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione are catching up from over the summer in a compartment near the front. I'm really surprised Hermione didn't accept the position of Head Girl. She refused on the biases that her school work would drop but I think she just wanted to be around Harry more.  
  
I loved your last letter! You really are sorta nice went you try to be. Or at least when you aren't putting up a too good for everyone front. Oh wait I think that's you behind the door to my compartment I'll just give this to you in person then.  
  
I Love You,  
  
Virginia Marie Weasley  
  
PS: Will you meet me in the library, right after the feast?  
  
  
  
AN: *according to a site I was on Kappa is a star in the constellation Draco.  
  
Well I do hope you enjoyed it though I do believe it to be slightly unoriginal. Anyway hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!  
  
Wyltk 


End file.
